The incidence of renal cell carcinoma (RCC) has increased steadily over the last three decades and the mortality rates continue to rise. See Jemal et al. (2005) CA Cancer J. Clin. 55, 10-30. To date the only acceptable treatment for clinically localized RCC is surgical extirpation. Improvements in imaging technology have led to a stage migration and with accompanying surgical advancements, improvements in patient survival have been noted. Pantuck et al. (2001) J. Urol. 166, 1611-1623. The five-year survival of RCC patients is still unacceptably low, however. The low survival rate reflects the 30% of patients who present with metastatic disease and another 25-30% who will subsequently develop disseminated disease after surgical excision of the primary tumor. Motzer et al. (1996) N. Engl. J. Med. 335, 865-875; and Leibovich et al. (2003) Cancer. 97, 1663-1671. Other treatment modalities for advanced disease, such as chemotherapy and radiation, have not been shown to be effective. Immunotherapy is an available adjunct therapy, but less than 10% of patients benefit with durable responses. Fyfe et al. (1995) J. Clin. Oncol. 13, 688-696. Limited therapeutic options have done little to improve the median survival of 6-10 months seen in metastatic disease. Figlin et al. (1997) J. Urol. 158, 740-750. Thus, there is a need for additional therapeutic targets for treatment of RCC.